In Their Own Ways
by Under A Cloud
Summary: Hibari Songfic It wasn't as if they didn't care for each other. Quite on the contrary, it's because they care too much for each other.


Song fiction dedicated to Hibari Kyouya simply because the song reminds me of him. I'm an avid fan of Backstreet Boys' songs and of course, a fan of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, too. :D I was singing this song with my friend in school today and it suddenly dawned upon me, doesn't this seems similar to how Kyouya would make his spouse feel? No name is given in this fiction, I didn't really know who to pair Hibari with.

I realized the girl actually seemed like Chrome, but then I'm an all out ChromexMukuro so... No, I'm not writing it off as Chrome. You can imagine the girl to be Chrome if you like though.

Set in the um, the Millefiore period. :3

Summary: [Hibari Songfic] It wasn't as if they didn't care for each other. On the contrast, it's because they care too much for each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Show me the meaning of being lonely' nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**In Their Own Ways**

**Song-fiction**

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

One months, three days, six hours and eighteen seconds. It had been exactly that long since she last saw him. Him, as in Hibari Kyouya, the eccentric Guardian of Cloud of the Vongola family. Lonesome, mysterious, ever-changing. That was exactly how the man who had robbed her of her heart and thrown it onto the floor was like.

A glazed look crossed her eyes and and sat down on the bed, picking up a yellowed photo lying on the nightstand. She pat the photo tenderly, as if it was her utmost treasure, even more so than her own life. Indeed it was, as this was the only photo she has of Hibari Kyouya, or rather, this is the only photo which Kyouya had ever allowed anyone to take of him.

She gazed at the unsmiling man in the photo, and a shiver ran down her spine as she studied his features. _Which man could smile and still faze a person?_ An unnecessary question, naturally. Hibari Kyouya would smile, but his smile was twisted, dangerous and to be feared.

Sometimes she pondered, which part of him attracted her? They were polar opposites. She was, to be said, the brightest and gentlest woman to ever set foot into the perilous world of mafias. He was, the most dangerous and violent person, there was no man who walks on this planet that wouldn't crouch in fear with a single look from Kyouya, with the exception of the Millefiore boss Byakuran, that is.

_So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
__Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me_

She had confessed her feelings to him two months and sixteen days ago, and he had accepted it. The forty-three days she had spent with him was the most euphoric period of her life, ironically. Even after he had thrown her heart on the floor, stepped on it and broke it into a million pieces, she still found the time she spent with him the most memorable, even over the times she had spent with Tsuna and the rest.

She couldn't explain why, but there was a strange chemistry whenever she were with Kyouya. It was attraction, but a much more elevated level of attraction than the normal schoolgirl crush. She scrutinized the picture. Hair the shade of the midnight sky, eyes the intensity of a predator, nose the aristocracy of a nobleman, and mouth the mockery of a prideful king.

All these formed the man who drove her to the brink of insanity. Hibari Kyouya. A man whom she could never hate. She placed the photo down carefully, picking up a paperweight and slipped the photo underneath. She flipped down onto the bed, as she reflected on the day when she first met Kyouya.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart_

"_Ano, anata wa, Hibari Kyouya desu ka?" She spoke in a soft voice resembling the jingles of a church's wedding bells. The dark haired male halted in his steps and turned around, a look declaring that he was uninterested in this entire encounter lingering on his face._

"_Ie," he says smoothly, and picked up his pace again. She smiled, and she ran to catch up to the man who is as from now on, her partner-in-crime._

_Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze upon me  
Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)  
There's no control  
Are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me_

That man, she was unable to hold the ghost of a smile from appearing on her face. He despised crowds. How much efforts did it take for her to convince him that she was up to his standards? So much efforts, and in the end it was all futile. He still left her, torn her heart in shreds. Her heart which she had offered to him, yet despite all his cruelty, she could never muster the strength and hatred to spit any hateful words at Kyouya.

She loved him, and still misses him, and every night, she still prays for him.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart_

_She sat by the shoji doors, awaiting the arrival of a certain man. It had been half a year since they had partnered up, and Kyouya had came to accept her as a worthy acquaintance She was intelligent, and could hold her own in a fight. Her appearance wasn't too shabby either, and she had a fierce desire to protect what's important to her, just as he does. _

_Kyouya soon came into the room, his hair was slightly disheveled after a shower, and water droplets were rolling off his mess of ebony hair. _

"_What are you doing here?" Kyouya inquired within as much as a bat of his eyelids. Upon hearing the voice of the man she was waiting for, she smiled and stood up._

"_Ne, Kyouya, it had been six months since we had came to befriend each other, right?" She locked an arm with Hibari and smiled gaily. He drew his tonfa, obviously annoyed by her self-proclaimed familiarity with him._

"_It's Hibari to you, herbivore," he still referred to her as herbivore though, much to her dismay, "and I don't quite recall befriending."_

_She smiled, making no response, and went back to her original position, earning a quirk of eyebrow from the Guardian of Cloud._

_Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze upon me  
Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)  
There's no control  
Are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me_

She reminisced, and gazed at the clock with glassy eyes. One forty-two in the morning. She was about to reach for her medicine when it relapsed. She gave a cry of pain as she crashed onto the floor, her lungs contracted until she could no longer breathe, and it burned. Her entire body hurt as the cells in her body screamed for oxygen. She desperately reached out to the bottle which holds the key to her survival, but she couldn't even touch the edge of the nightstand.

_How sappy_, she thought. She should had known how dangerous it was for her to miss her medicine time. Nevertheless, it was all too late now. She was numb to the pain already. Her nerves were shutting down. Her vision blurred out, and soon she fell into an abyssal of darkness.

_There's nowhere to run  
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul  
How can it be  
You're asking me  
To feel the things you never show_

"Hurry up and connect the machine! Quick, bring that bottle over here!" She stirred slightly from the commotion. Upon awaking, she scanned the room briefly, identifying it as the emergency medical room of the Vongola hideout. Tsuna was by her side, holding her hand and seemingly in grief. She moved her hand, gaining Tsuna's attention.

"You're awake..." Tsuna said softly, gripping her hands even tighter. She motioned to remove her oxygen mask and asked in a hoarse voice.

"Hibari... Had he been around?" She inquired, desperate to know the answer. Tsuna was silent, and she gave one last knowing smile, "I see. I can finally move on, ne?"

"Wait, no, don't sleep! Wake up, don't give in!" Tsuna gripped her hands even tighter, hoping the pain would keep her awake. Her consciousness slowly slipped away, and his voice faded from her ears.

_'So cold,'_ she thought, '_I will just, take a, little nap...'_

_You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

The scout who had been dispatched to inform Kyouya of her condition was still journeying to Kyouya's post. Too many Millefiore men were sniffing around the place and to avoid them all, he had to take on many different paths. When he finally arrived at Kyouya's site, he bowed to the Guardian of Cloud and reported as he was told to.

"She is on her last breath now, Hibari-sama," the scout said, knowing fully well Kyouya would know who he meant by 'she'. A flick of emotion flashed through Kyouya's eyes, and disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"I see," he said in a flat tone, much like a callous mechanic. The scout would had believed him to be so as well, if Hibari had not turned and left his guard post without a second word. The guard watched as the infamous Vongola Cloud Guardian headed towards the hideout, striking down all the Millefiore men in his way as he took the shortest route.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart_

Kyouya soon reached the medical room. He heeded to the bed in the middle of the room, and glanced at the caramel-haired male still lingering by the bed.

"Leave," he said in a dry tone, and Tsuna stood up, leaving without a single word. Hibari took Tsuna's spot by the bed and leaned against the wall, studying the features of the deceased woman who he was once very entranced by. His face showed no signs of emotions, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings.

His onyx orbs were too dark to be read, but a certain hollowness even more deathly than his usual glow could be detected.

"Dumb woman..." He murmured to nobody in particular.

Why couldn't she understand?

He was not the man meant for her.

Given a choice, he would had never let her go. Even if she begs and cries, he wouldn't let her go, no matter what. However, circumstances had changed and he had realized, the safest place to her would be the furthest place from him.

He emits a magnetism which attracts dangers to him, like bees are drawn to honey.

She was intelligent, probably as intelligent as himself, he would give her that, but her combat abilities wasn't good enough to survive in the fight against the Millefiore. He had given up on her for her, but she went on and got herself killed out of misery. How crude is that? He never meant to harm her, but he was the perpetuator of everything bad that has ever happened to her.

He gazed at her cold body, and soaked himself in this melancholy.

It's all too late to curse himself now, and he would never see the warm smile on her lips again.

Never to hear her comforting speech.

Never to hear her gleeful laughters.

Never, again.

_Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze upon me  
Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)  
There's no control  
Are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me_

My own courage surprises myself. I write trash and I know it, but practice makes perfect and this is my second attempt at a songfic. I need to work harder on my writing skills, vocabulary, expressions and stuffs. Sigh. I think I started out well, but then as it progressed, it degraded into some lump of trash which I myself is disgusted by. I tried to made amends but somehow, it turned... Worse. I tried to keep Hibari Kyouya IC, and the only merit of this fiction is actually that, I think. All flamings are accepted with open arms, well, Ja.


End file.
